It has heretofore been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,534 to Piber of Feb. 6, 1973 to provide a multi-pole toggle switch of miniature dimensions with four movable see-saw contacts arranged in parallelism with each other. To rock the two outboard, see-saw, movable contacts, a spring loaded plunger in the toggle lever is provided. To rock the two inboard see-saw movable contacts, a second spring of the leaf type is provided which apply pressure through two square insulating plungers.